Gone
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: What happens if Patch was taken by the archangels  what happens if Nora and Marcie were the only ones that could save him, can they work out there diffrents to save him. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_I heard a crack of the floorboard and I jerked up right in my bed, looking around squinting in the darkness. I stood slowly still squinting around; I decided that I wasn't going to see anything, so I walked around. I went to open the door of my room and turned the handle, I jerked the door open and ran out, I got to the front door and swang it open as soon as I did I saw him._ Chauncey. I screamed

And jerked up right just as the bell went, I was glad that I hadn't actually screamed in class. I looked around the stood up and walked out of class only to run into Vee.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled

"What did you do last night?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Watch a movie went to bed... And...cried myself to sleep at 1:30 in the morning" I whispered the last bit. She shook her head then sighed.

"Look, babe he's not worth this" she was talking about Patch. Actually it wasn't his fault this time, it was the archangels, and they took him. They took him away from me, it was now 3 weeks later, mum was back from her travelling until next week and I was heartbroken. I mean it's one thing your boyfriend getting taken by his bosses. It was a completely different thing finding out your dad isn't your dad.

"Hello, Earth to Nora" Vee sang. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her.

"Sorry, umm, Vee can you tell coach I'm not feeling very well?"

"Why...Nora come on you have to do bio." She sighed

"Honestly I'm not feeling very well."

"Ok, ok but you. Me are going to have a talk a loooong boring meaningful talk" she said and walked off.

"Great another thing to look forward to" I said under my breath. I walk to the nurses office a tell her a fake story about how my mum was sick last night and I think I have it. She told me to go home, so I went to my car only to find a Marcie Miller, my so called sister, leaning on my car with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want Marcie?"

"Only to annoy the crap out of you" she smiled "I mean what are sisters for?" she said oh so sweetly.

"Honestly what do you want?"

"I need a ride home" she sighed

"Oh, no, no way I'm not taking you anywhere"

"Fine, I'll get another ride, big sis" she smirked and walked away. I got into the car and drove home, when I got home the phone was beeping, it read _**you have 1 new message**_ I opened the message.

_**Hi Nora its **__**Dorothea I'm sorry I can't come today I'm not feeling well but I should see you tomorrow. **_

Great home alone with none to talk to, I went into the kitchen to get a snack when I heard a loud thump come from upstairs. Mum wasn't coming back until next week and I wasn't expecting anyone, I grabbed a knife from the draw and went upstairs holding it up and facing forward. I heard another thump coming from my room; I walked in still holding the knife I heard someone come in behind me and turned around. It was Jules well Chauncey, I honestly didn't know what to call him anymore, I stood there frozen. He turned his head to the side and walked around.

"You know Nora you should really lock you window anyone could just fly in" he smiled. I gripped the knife harder. "Now, now Nora, you better give me that before you hurt yourself" he said holding out his hand, I went up to him going to hand him the knife. But instead of handing it to him, I flung it up hitting him in the jaw, dropping the knife in the process. I sprinted to the door and slammed it closed, running down the stairs, going to the kitchen, I got to the kitchen and reach for the phone. Punching in the first number that came to my mind, it rang 3 times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Scott answered

"Oh, my gosh, Scott I need help" I sobbed, sinking to the floor

"Nora?"

"Someone trying to kill me... He's in the house... I hit him-"

"Nora, listen to me, I want you to run for the door and follow the road, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Ok, ok" I said forcing myself to take deep breaths, now would be the worst time to need my iron pills. I hung up the phone; I got up slowly grabbing the counter for support, as soon as I was up I ran toward the door. Only to see him waiting there, arms crossed over his chest, he was as tall as last time.

"Y-you can't k-kill me" I stuttered "It would be like killing yourself" I said without stuttering this time.

"What makes you think I want to kill you?"

"Then why are you here?" I asked quietly

"Where's Patch?"

"I-I don't know" he came up to me taking me by the throat

"You're lying"

"I'm not, I swear" I chocked out, I heard a gunshot and saw Jules (Chauncey whatever you want to call him) fall to the ground. I shifted out of his grasp; Scott came in behind me helping me up.

"Let's get something, then get out if here" all I could do was nod and let him drag me to my room. He opened the door and there was a women standing there, she was tall with long, long Black hair, she had deep green eyes and she was a cream colour. She was a guardian angel; Scott was already going in for a punch.

"Scott, don't" I whispered. He turned around and looked at me.

"My names Lilly and I've come to give you a message."

"What exactly is this message?" Scott asked

"I wasn't talking to you" Lilly said coldly

"What's the message?" I whispered

"This" she said and a blinding light filled the room, when it was going I opened my eyes and looked at Lilly only there was someone next to her, someone really familiar.

"Patch" I gasped


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at him for a second and took a step forward, Patch mirrored my movement. I couldn't hold back anymore, I ran into his arms bearing my face into his chest, he held me tight against his body.

"I thought I'd never see you again" I sobbed

"Shh, it's ok, I'm here, I'm here" he whispered to me, I tried to bring myself closer, but we couldn't get any closer. I felt a hot tear run down my face.

"I love you" he says into my hair

"I love you too" I sobbed

a hand came around my shoulder and pulls me back.

"No, no please" I sobbed. With a snap of Lilly's fingers he was gone.

"No!" I screamed, sinking to the floor. "No, no, no" I whispered

"You've said your goodbyes, this is the last time you will see him" Lilly said

"What can I do?"

"Nothing"

"There has to be, please" there was a awkward silence then finally she spoke.

"The person closest to you can help, get you a trial" she said

"Wait... What does that mean?" but she was gone, sat there on the floor looking into thin air. I don't know how much time went past but I briefly saw my mum come up to me.

"Nora, baby are you ok?" she whispered. All I could do was shake my head, she tried to get me to eat something but I didn't. Another ball of time went past when Marcie's dad and Marcie came into my room.

"I'm going to the shops, will you to stay here with Nora?" she asked, I didn't hear the answer. But when she was gone, and I heard the car drive off I sprang up.

"You" I said in a voice I didn't recognize "You brought him back didn't you?"

"Who?"

"Chauncey" I spat

"Dad, what is she talking about?" Marcie asked

"Does she know?" I asked

"About what the whole Nephilim thing, yes" Marcie answered

"Well, Chauncey is one. One that tried to kill me" ok I agree that was a bit dramatic he had only done it to get back at Patch.

"He wouldn't" Hank said

"Get out" I whispered

"Gladly" Marcie said

"Not you. Him"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Get out" I screamed, he walked up to me and I heard a voice from the shadows

"Touch her and you die" I saw Marcie flinch a little. Hank took a couple of steps back, I heard a car pull up and I went to the window, I saw Vee's car. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, I opened the front door and ran up to Vee, I flung my arms around her and sobbed. She stumbled a little but managed to catch me, I heard people coming toward us and didn't care. I let go and suddenly what the Lilly said came back to me, _the person closest to you can help, you get a trial. W_ell Vee was the closest person to me, but something told me it wasn't her, or my mum probable not even Scott. I pulled back and saw mum come into the drive way, she got out and walk toward us.

"Hello, Vee" she said

"Hi" she answered

"Hank" she nodded at him, he gave her a tight smile. I gave them a look of disgust and looked to see Marcie doing the same thing. We all walked inside, I went to the freezer and got out some ice cream, and smacked myself against the couch.

"Nora, babe I need to tell you something"

"Shoot" I responded

"I'm moving to England" I nearly choked on my Ice cream.

"Can you repeat that I didn't quite here you" I raised my voice a little. Mum and Marcie came in.

"I'm moving to England"

"What" I said sharply

"I'm mov-"

"I heard you the first time. What, Why? **When?**"

"Which one do you want me to answer first?"

"VEE!"

"Oook, I'm packing now and leaving tomorrow"

"And you only just telling me now?" I asked

"Umm...Err, yeh" she stumbled. Didn't she get it she couldn't go, she was the only reason I was still here, she couldn't leave me.

"No, you can't go" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Nora" she said, coming up to hug me, I pulled her tight against me. We rocked back and forth, finally she had to go, she told me she would call me as soon as she got to England. I walked into the house and found Mum and Hank hand in hand, I glared at them.

"Nora we have something" Mum said. I imminently looked down at my mum stomach, they both laughed. Then something bright caught my eye, something gold on my mum, on her finger. Her engagement finger.

"Your Dad and I-"

"He is not my dad" I said coldly

"Yes, he is"

"No, my dad died when I was fourteen, he is NOT my dad" I screamed and ran up to my room slamming it behind me. I sank to the floor, and sobbed, I got up and grabbed a bag out of the closet and started packing it full of cloths and things I might need. I went down stairs quietly, making sure no one heard me, I went into the kitchen and reached under the fridge. Were I found the money I'd been saving since dad died, I counted it and found I'd saved more than I'd thought I could of. In total there was 50,000 dollars, that would cover a lot, plus I had a bank account, which I would use if I was desperate. I grabbed my keys and headed outside, I opened the boot and shoved my bag in, I went to the front of the car and opened my door and got in.

"Get out" I sighed

"Someone's being a bad girl" Marcie said adding that bahhh effect.

"Look if you don't get out ill make you." I said gesturing my keys toward the house.

"Take me with you" she whispered

"What?" I was getting really angry really fast.

"Please, I'm begging you to take me with you"

"Look Marcie-"

"Please, you don't know what it's like my mum and dad are getting a divorce and your mum and my dad are getting together" I thought about what she had said and finally gave in.

"Fine, but I am not paying for whatever you want" she cut me off by pointing to the back where her bag lied.

"Let's go, big sis" she smiled then it hit me, like someone had thrown a glass of cold water in my face.

"It's you" I gasped


	3. Chapter 3

I reversed from the drive way and started speeding down the road

"Yes I'm your sister" she said confused

"No, you the one that can get me the trial thing" I explained

"A trial, for..."

"To get Patch back"

"What...How?" she asked

"I don't know yet" I admitted

"Oh, ok we'll just, what? Scream at the sky?"

"Now is no time to be sarcastic" I hissed "Dabria"

"Who?" she asked

"Miss Greene" I said

"The shrink?"

"Yes Marcie the shrink"

"I'm confused" she pointed out

"Shhhh"

"Oook, jez"

Ok so there were a couple of things we need to do, like:

Find Dabria,

Get a trial,

Not get killed,

Not get caught

And get Patch back.

If you look at the list really closely it wasn't that big, I looked at the clock on the stereo that said it was 11:05. I pulled into a hotel and tell Marcie to get out; I went up to a person at the desk.

"I want a room for 2 please" I said tiredly, he looked from me to Marcie then smiled

"Whoa look that's not what we need it for" Marcie made clear

"Sure" he smirked

"She's my sister you pervert" I said. Slamming my hands against the counter and stormed out, Marcie following behind me.

"Jerk" Marcie said getting in the car. I followed her, until I saw her, Dabria. She was walking across the parking lot into the hotel we were just in. I got out of the car and walk toward the hotel,

"Nora!" Marcie called, but followed me anyway. I marched straight into the hotel, I slammed my palms on the desk and got the jerks attention.

"Look, ass that girl that just came in I need her room number"

"Look, lady we have a privacy-"

"My dad could sue you, f-for verbal abuse" Marcie got out

"Yeh, he could shut this place down" I added. He looked a bit startled by what we said.

"R-room 1-1" he cleared his throat "Room 189"'

"Thankyou" I gave him a big cheesy and walked down the long hall, when we finally found the door I stopped.

"Ok, ready?" I asked

"mhmm" she responded. I turned the handle very slowly and walked in, with Marcie not far behind, I scanned the room checking to see if anyone was here.

"Marcie, duck" I whispered. Marcie fell to the ground just before someone swung a lamp at her; I looked closely and saw it was her, Dabria looked shocked.

"What do you want?" she hissed

"We need your help" I answered

"I don't want to help you now get out" she growled

"Please"

"You know, Patch is-"

"Patch is in hell" I tried not to sob.

"What?" she whispered

"W-we-"I sobbed. Marcie put her arms around me then faced Dabria.

"We need you to help us get him back" she said for me.

"You need a blood linked Nephilim, Nora and last I checked-"

"What am I? Chop liver" Marcie through her hands up.

"She's your sister?"

"I do wonder sometime" I say

"That wasn't the question, the question is how do we get a trial" Marcie informed us

"You need a fallen" she sighed

"Well good thing I'm staring at one" I said

"But it's more complicated than that" she added

"I don't care, I want him back" I said stubbornly

"Ok then let's go"

A couple of hours later we were in a white sort of room.

"Ok, Nora and..."

"Marcie" I sighed

"That's right; anyway I'm doing all the talking got it?"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes. When I looked at Dabria again there was someone in front of her.

"What do you want fallen" the guy hissed

"This girl wants a trial" she said calmly

"And who does she want to bring back from the fire of hell?"

"Patch" Dabria responded

"Come forward, Nora" the guy said, how the hell did he know my name? I felt someone grab my arm

"Nora I don't think this is a good idea" Marcie whispered.

"Marcie, its ok I'll be fine" I reassured her, she sighed and let go of my arm. I stepped forward, and he took me arms.

"Let your journey begin" he hissed. All of a sudden I was in a little room, a room with lots of bugs, usually I wouldn't be scared of them but they were everywhere. On the roof on the floor, on the walls, I looked behind me, there was no door. I started to take short sallow breaths.

_**Breathe Nora breathe you can do this**__._ I heard Marcie voice in my head,

_**Go toward the door on the other end of the room. It's only an allusion.**_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I went in a straight line. While I was walking I could hear these crunches, I cringed a little but kept heading for the door. Until I banged into it, I fell to the ground and I swear I could hear Marcie laugh; I opened my eyes, stood upand opened the door. Now I wasn't in a room I was in thin air at least 1000 meters up, I screamed, really loud and high pitched. _**NORA, NORA! Calm down one foot in front of the other go to the ledge. **_Marcie said. I took another deep breath and started walking not looking down, it was like I was flying and I smile. When I was on solid land I collapsed, nearly kissing the ground.

"Land" I screamed. But the next thing I knew, I was on a ledge near the ocean, it was stormy and if I jump I would defiantly not survive. I looked down at the waves that were crashing ruffle against the rocks; I turned around and saw the guy that sent me on this journey.

"Nora Grey, you have done well. Most people can't even face there first fear, even with the help of a loved one." He paused "You are very brave"

"But now I have to die?" I asked

"Well no, just jump" He smiled

"And if I don't?" I asked

"Your sister will die and you boyfriend will go back to hell"

"Screw that" I turned around and jumped

_**NOOOOOOO **_

was the last thing I heard before I hit the waves


	4. Chapter 4

MPOV

I grabbed Nora's arm.

"Nora, I don't think this is a good idea" I whispered

"Marcie, its ok I'll be fine" she reassured me. What did I care? She only my sister, plus we weren't even that close, I let go of her arm and she stepped forward. His hands replaced mine on her arm.

"Let's begin your journey" he said and she disappeared. I frowned and looked around but she was gone, and to replace her Patch was there, he fell to the ground screaming. I ran up to him.

"Marcie?" he whispered, I shot up and that Dabra? Debra? Dabria that's it! Replaced me, I looked around but I couldn't see Nora.

"What did you do to my sister!" I questioned

"She in the trial"

"I want to see where she is"

He sighed and put his hand on my forehead.

I was in a room with lots of bugs, there were everywhere on the floor, roof and walls. I screamed, in the real world, I felt arms grab my shoulders.

"Marcie, what do you see?" Patch said calmly

"Bugs" I said screwing my nose up.

"What else?"

"Nora, she's panicking, she taking shallow breaths"

"Tell her to breathe"

"What?" I asked confused

"Talk to her like she's right in front of you" he said still gripping my shoulders "Tell her to breath and that she can do this its only a allusion" I looked deeper into the vision and saw a door on the other side of the door.

"Breathe Nora Breathe you can do this" I said. I could see confusion cross over her face. "Go toward the door on the other side of the room, it's only an allusion"

"Good" I heard Patch encourage. Nora took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she walked across the room stepping on bugs. Boy was she braver then me, she was at the door but for some reason she kept walking, she ran into the door and fell. I laughed.

"What?" Patch asked

"She just ran into the door" I explained. Patch gave a short laugh. She walked through the door, the next challenged and screamed. "Shit" I swore

"What?" Patch asked

"She's like floating 1000 meters up"

"Shit" he repeated what I said "Tell her...ummm-"

"Tell her what?" I asked

"Tell her one foot at a time"

"NORA! Calm down one foot in front of the other go to the ledge" I said, I saw her take another and look straight ahead, I let out a breath and felt Patch's head on my shoulder. Nora made it to the other side. She collapsed and it looked like she was going to kiss the ground, then she was on a ledge, it was stormy. She looked down at the water and saw the water crashing against the rocks, that freaky guy stood in front of her.

"Nora Grey, you have done well. Most people can't even face there first fear, even with the help of a loved one." He paused "You are very brave"

"But now I have to die?" Nora asked

"Well no, just jump" He smiled

"And if I don't?" she asked

"Your sister will die and you boyfriend will go back to hell"

"Screw that" she said. She turned around and jumped off.

"NOOOOOOOO" I screamed and fell to the floor. My vision went blurry I closed my eyes, I saw Patch in front of me.

"Marcie what happened?" he asked

"She, she jumped" I sobbed. The guy was now there I got up and pushed against his chest. "What did you do?" I screamed

"She did it not me" he said. "It was only a test to see how far she would go"

With a click of his fingers she was there.

**kinda sort chapter but what do you think, do you like from Marcie's point of view. please review**


	5. Chapter 5

NPOV

One minute I was falling the next I was back in that blinding white room; my legs couldn't hold me up any longer. I fell to the ground, I was so tired, I felt someone come up to me and hug me.

"I hate you Nora Grey" I hear Marcie say

"Awww, proof that Marcie Miller has a heart" I smiled

"Shut up" she said pushing me back, she helped me up. That's when I saw him, he was just the way I remember him, unfortunately I couldn't go anyway, because Marcie was holding me back. He walk toward me.

"I got her" he says to Marcie, she looks at him then gives me to him. I grab onto him shirt and pull him toward me, he arms go behind me holding me against him. Someone cleared there throat, Patch turn his head toward him.

"You may all go" he said and disappeared

"Well thank goodness for that" Dabria said walking toward the door. Patch picked me up.

"Hey I can walk myself" I argued

"Nora?" he says

"Yeh"

"Shut up"

"Huh"

"You walked through a room of spider's, walk on thin air and jumped off a cliff, so shut up and rest" he whispered. I didn't like not being in control but I was so tired, I could probable rest my eyes for just a second.

When I woke up we were pulling into a hotel, thankfully not the one we were at earlier. I got out of the car a bit dazed.

"Morning sunshine" Marcie smiles

"mmmm" I respond

"Well someone's not a morning person" she said under her breath. I looked around and it was pitch black.

"Ummm, Marcie I hate to break it to you but its-"I looked through the window of the car. " eleven, thirty" I said

"I know" she said and walked off. I felt someone come up behind me

"Hey" Patch says into my ear, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"A couple of days"

"Oh" I said. Slightly confused, his arms unwrapped from my waist and he took my hand

"Come" he tugged. When we were in the lobby I saw Marcie sitting on a red leather couch.

"It's about time" she said

"So sorry your highness" Patch said bowing, I couldn't help but giggle. Marcie rolled her eyes and went up to the counter.

"1 from two and 1 for one" she said

"I thought we were all sharing a room" I said looking up at Patch. Marcie looked Patch and I up and down.

"Oh, no" she said grabbing the key her room "See you at breakfast. Hopefully" she called, I heard Patch laugh. I looked up at Patch and I swear my face was bright red

"She's you sister" he said grabbing the key for the other room. "Room 316" he said

"That's at the top" I said

"So it is"

"I'll be right back"

"Where are you going?"

"To get my bags"

"I'll meet you in the room" he smiled. He gave me the key and walk off

"Where are you going?" I called but didn't get an answer. I walked out to my car and unlocked the boot. I grabbed my bag when it started to rain, I shut the boot and ran inside, I looked at the TV and saw a new report.

**Two girls, Nora Grey and Marcie Miller went missing a few days ago from their family home. If you see or hear from these girls please call this number**

**(Phone number shown along with picture)**

"Shit" I swore and tried to hide my face. When someone came up behind me pulling toward the elevator

"What have you done" Patch sighed. All I could do was smile, when we got outside of our door; I tried turning the unlocking the door but it didn't work.

"Do you always have trouble with doors, Angel?" Patch asked using my old nickname. He came in behind me and unlocked the door.

"No" I smiled and turn my head around. Patch captured my lips, crushing his against mine. It started off slow but got faster and hotter; I turned all the way round and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I felt him turn the handle against me back and open the door; we walked backward into the room not wanting to break the kissing. Patch closed the door with his foot and pinned me against the wall, I pulled out to breathe. Patch started to kiss my neck, I gasped in pleasure as softly bit my neck, he felt his way down to the hem of my shirt and started pulling it up, we broke apart for a second and he pulled off my shirt and throw it across the room. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He licked my lips asking to enter my mouth, I opened up willingly and his touch slid in, our tongues' dance together, I unwrapped my arms from his neck sliding them down his chest. I lifted his shirt up and over his head throwing on the floor, he starts to walk backward until he got to the bed, he dropped onto the bed, I landed on top of him. He flipped us over so he was on top, he reach behind my back and unclipped my bra, as soon as it was off, his lips left my from lips down my neck and stopped on my breasts. I arched my back as his tongue circled my already hard nipple. I moaned loudly

"Do you like that, Angel?"

"Yes" I moaned

"Good" he said switching nipples. Which made me squirm; he pinned my arms above my head with on hand while the other unbuttoned my jeans revealing my already soaked underwear. His thump circled my inner thigh; he finally finished torturing me and found my lips again. I reached down and slid down his pants without bothering to undo them.

"You're so wet, Angel" he whispered nibbling on my ear, making me moan, his hand that was circling my thigh started pulling my panties down.

"Do you want me?" he asked

"That's a stu-"he bit my neck "Yes" I screamed

"Good" he said and his finger entered me, I moan as his finger circled around until he found somewhere that made me shriek. I could feel him smile on my neck, his lips travel down to my collarbone, then he licked all the way down and his finger came out and his tongue replaced it. I screamed and wrapped my legs around his neck, making sure he couldn't go anywhere, I was so close. But then he pulled out, moving my legs away. My hands travelled down his body and removed his boxers throwing them on the, he positioned himself at my centre.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked

"I'm ready"

That was all the encouragement he needed, in one swift movement he was inside of me, I bit my lip trying not cry.

"Its ok" he whispered. The pain started to go away, I thrusted my hips up, and he pulled out only to push back in harder.

"Harder" I moaned, he pushed back out and pushed in harder. "I'm so closed" I whispered

"Cum, Angel" he growled, I came undone screaming out Patch's name. He followed soon after. He collapsed on top of me. Taking in deep breaths.

"I love you" I gasped

"I love you more" he teased

"Prove it" I challenged

"I just did" he smiled, he finally pulled out of me and lied next to me. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to someone kissing my shoulder

"Good morning" I smiled, the only answer I got was the blanket getting thrown of me. "Hey" I moaned in reaching for the blanket.

"Come with me" Patch said

"I did last night, let me sleep" I whined. He chuckled shaking his head.

"Let me rephrase, Come and have a shower with me"

"Together?" I asked dumbly

"Yes, together" he laughed. I looked at him for a sec

"Ok" I decided and got up. He followed right behind me; I got into the bathroom and turned the taps on. I walked in and felt the hot water hit me, I moaned loudly and closed my eyes, I felt Patch's arms close around my waist and lent my head back onto his chest. I let him kiss my neck, I couldn't think of a time in my inter life what was as perfect as these past couple of days. I don't know how long we were in there for but the only reason we got out was because the water went cold. I wrapped myself in a towel and looked in the mirror; my hair was going to be a fuzzy mess when it was dry. I walked out to my suit case, and looked through for cloths.

"I just realized something" Patch called from the bathroom.

"What's that?" I called

"I don't have any other cloths" he admitted. I laughed and walk over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I heard a gasp and whipped round, to my very pale faced mother and Hank right behind her

"Oh crap" I said. I studied them for awhile how long have they been standing there for?

"Nora can I talk to you for a second?" my mum asked

"Sure" I responded and walked away from Patch's warm arms leaving him with Hank which if you ask me it was not a good mix, mum stopped in the hall way.

"How did you find me?" I asked

"Someone reported you, Marcie and a tall guy with you two, I knew it was Patch but I thought he had kidnapped you"

"Ha!" I laughed "That's funny"

"He's not the person he says he is" She responded

"He's not what you put him out to be" I said calmly

"He's dangerous"

"Is that you or Hank talking" I yelled "Cause I pretty damn sure it's not you"

"You're father-"she started

"He is not my farther, my dad died when I was 14" I screamed and stormed back in

"Nora!"

"Did you hear that?" I asked Hank "You're not my dad" I repeated grabbing my cloths and storming into the bathroom. I quickly got changed and went back outside, I told Patch to get dressed, I watch him as he went into the bathroom.

"Ok, let's go find Marcie and get out of here" Hank said

"I'm not going anywhere with you" I stated

"Nora Grey, if we have to drag you out I swear we'll do it" Mum threatened. I stood up and stormed off; I walked up to Marcie's door and slammed on it. She came out with her hair literally sticking up, I grabbed her hand and stared running we reached the car where Patch was waiting. We got in and he drove off, I looked back at the hotel and saw Mum and Hank in a car behind us. Marcie leaned forward from the back.

"So, where are we going?" she asked

"I can't take you seriously with your hair like that" I laughed. She leaned back and fixed up her hair.

"We're going to LA" Patch said.

"LA?"

"LA!" Marcie yelled from back. I turned around and gave her a look the car got pushed forward, I saw Hank running into the car

"Shit" Patch swore. I felt the car push forward again "Hold on" I only had a moment to think before the car turned missing cars by inches. Marcie and I screamed holding on for our lives, Hank was still behind us, Patch tried to turn again but instead of turning half way we started spinning. Our car was filled with screams until. It hit a tree, the last thing I remember was blood spraying on the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok i have finally got this chapter up but i have to say that this wouldnt have happened if it was not for tuffers17 she really encougaged me to update fast and she gave me some good ideas :) **

**i do not own anything just the plot :D**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed and groaned,

"Ok thank god" I heard someone sob "Nora honey"

"Go away" I told her

"Miss Miller..." I heard another person say

"Miss Grey" I corrected

"Miss Grey I'm doctor Carter" she paused "You been out for a couple of days, you parents day you were all in a horrible car accident, where this guy ran you into a tree the guy have been arrested and he won't bother you again"

"Where's Patch?" I asked not fully getting what she was saying what she was saying.

"Honey Patch is the one that ran us into a tree" I heard my mum say

"NO!" I screamed "It wasn't him it was you!" I was sitting up now

"How can you think such a thing?" mum was crying

"It was them, you have to believe me, please don't let me go with them" I sobbed and the doctor went over to the microphone and spoke.

"Can you get me some security guards please?"

"Look she's been through a lot she doesn't know what she's saying" Hank said

"Is that your father?" Doctor Carter asked

"No" I told her "He's my step father" I semi lied. She nodded and some security guards came in

"Can you please get these two out of here?" The doctor asked

"I want Patch" I stated

"And bring back the boy" she added. They took my parents away and I relaxed

"Where's Marcie?" I asked

"Ummm, let's not worry about that right now" the doctor looked down

"I want to see my sister" I told her

"I think you should worry about yourself right now"

"I want to see my sister"

"Ok, ok" she sighed and helped me off the bed, she led me down a corridor and stopped when we got to a room with black bags in it, she walked up to one of them and unzipped it and that's when I saw Marcie, lying in the bag dead and I screamed closing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a car

"Nora!" someone yelled over my screams, the car pulled over and someone got out only come and opening my door, I closed my eyes and the person grabbed me

"LET ME GO!" I screamed

"Nora, it's me" the person said and I opened my eyes to see Patch, I buried my face into his chest and cried. "Shhhh, its ok it was just a dream" he hushed me

"You can't leave me" I sobbed "You can never leave me"

"I won't" He told me

"Promise me" I sobbed

"I promise" he answered.

"Where's Marcie?" I asked, looking around

"She's still asleep, even after all you're screaming" he chuckled. I looked in the back and sure enough there she was, sound asleep.

"But..But you crashed" I whispered

"No I didn't" he looked confused now.

"Yes you did. Hank he ran us into a tree" I whispered

"No he didn't we managed to get away from them, but you fell asleep like 2 minutes after we hit the road, he told me.

"But.."

"It was a dream Nora" Patch reassured me

"She was dead" I started to sob again "It felt so real"

"I know, its ok" he pulled me into a hug again.

"We better go" I whispered

"Your right we should, you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine, as long as I don't go back to sleep" I told him. He nodded and got back into the car and started to drive again.


	8. Chapter 8

MPOV

I was in a room, a black, well it wasn't black as in dark, but it had black walls, black carpet and a black ceiling everything was black except a white door on the ceiling which I was really confused about, I mean how is anyone suppose to get up there, I turn around to see a dark figure standing in the shadows.

"How are you?" I called "What do you want" the figure came towards me with what looked like a knife and I screamed. "Nora" I whispered "Nora" I whispered again "Nora!" I screamed running away "NORA HELP ME!" I shrieked.

NPOV

"Nora" I heard Marcie whisper

"Well, look who finally woke up" I laughed

"Nora?" Marcie said again

"Yeah?" I asked

"Nora!" Marcie screamed

"What!" I snapped and I turned around confused to find her still asleep, I looked at Patch and shrugged turning around.

"NORA HELP ME!" She shrieked and I turned around just as she jumped up screaming.

"Marcie are you ok?" I asked and she shook her head and started crying. I looked at Patch and he shrugged. "Marcie, it was just a dream"

"I know it was just a dream I'm not six years old" she snapped, I turned to Patch

"She's fine" I said and turned around

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be nicer" Patch scowled

"Whatever" Marcie replied and started texting. I sighed and reached back grabbing her phone

"They can track these" I sighed and throw it out the window

"HEY THAT WAS FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS" Marcie shrieked

"We can buy you a new one" I sighed

"But..."

"That's probable how they found us the first time" Patch told me

"Exactly" I responded

"Where's your phone?" Marcie challenged

"In my pocket" I told her

"You have to throw yours out as well, they might be tracking yours to" Marcie smiled

"She's right" Patch looked at me and I sighed

"Fine" I groaned, got my phone out of my pocket, kissed it then threw it out.

"You're lucky I know Scott's and Vee's number off by heart" I growled

"Why would you learn those numbers you have contacts for that" Marcie told me and I rolled my eyes

"Who are you going to text when you get your new phone?" I asked

"My contacts..."

"That were on your phone, that I just threw out" I smirked and her face went blank. Patch laughed

"Stop the car" she told him

"What? No way" Patch laughed

"I'll jump out" Marcie threatened

"For a phone that's smashed into smithereens?" I sighed

"How am I going to text all my friends" her voice cracked

"Oh, don't cry or I will throw you out" Patch told her and I laughed

"It's my phone!" she yelled

"And we said we'll get you a new one when we get to LA" I sighed

"You better" she huffed and sat back

_7 hours later_

Patch pulls over at a hotel

"Why are we stopping?" Marcie asked

"Because I'm tired" he told her and got out. Marcie and I followed him into the hotel and he ordered 2 rooms.

"That's why he wanted to stop" Marcie tsked

"Why?"

"Because he wants some" she rolled her eyes and grabbed the keys off of Patch, I smiled as she stalked off and followed Patch to our room, as soon as I was in the room Patch had me pushed up against the wall, I gasped at the sudden contact and he kissed me.

"Do you know how hard it is sitting in the car with you?" he asked against my mouth and I shook my head. "It does a lot to me" he stated and started kissing down my neck making me gasped when he started sucking on my neck. Hard, making me wet

"Wha...What did you do that for" I gasped

"To tell people that your mine" he stated and started taking off the dress I had decided to wear today. In one swift motion he had my dress half way across the room, he didn't waste any time in cupping me breast, I gasp and he kisses me again. He slides his tongue into my mouth, I moaned as his other hand travelled lower and lower, his hand slide into my panties and I screamed.

"Shhh, Nora someone might hear us" Patch chuckled. I knew he was going to make me do the exact opposite, Patch slid his finger into me and I gasped. "You're so wet Nora" he chuckled. And took off the rest of my cloths, I reach forward and take off his top, followed by his pants. He stopped me and started to suck on my nipple making me moan,

"Patch stop" I gasped out "I...I...need...you" I gasped

"What do you need from me?" he smirked and started playing with my clit.

"I need you to fill me" I gasped and in one swift motion his boxes came off and he pushed into me


	9. Chapter 9

**heyy guys me again i just wanted to know if any of you are interested in joining my hush, hush roleplay :) if you are pm me or go to this address**

** .net/forum/Hush_Hush_roleplay_D/100373**

**heart you all**

**Alikool2 xx**


End file.
